Besando a la Muerte
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: La luna necesitaba más a la oscuridad de la noche que al candor solar/ Este fanfic esta dedicado a Akai Yume, en lo que fue un intercambio de regalos del grupo Naruto all Project.


_Por fin lo revise y corregí, puede que siga teniendo mis dedazos, pero no los errores una vez hechos, fue el colmo que haya cambiado los tiempos de la nada, y me disculpo para aquellos que leyeron tan falta, por ello a los diferentes escritores de fanfics, les digo, nunca, pero nunca escribas algo semi-dormida - más dormida que despierta - y lo publiques ese mismo instante, jajaja, bueno, que más da. _

Este fic es para Akai Yume, tras que por un intercambio de regalos me tocase ella. En realidad no sé que tal quedo, espero que te guste

* * *

**Besando a la muerte**

Hinata vio a través de los vidrios de la pequeña cafetería, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, con las pequeñas manos aferradas a la pequeña taza de cristal que calentaba sus anteriormente helados dedos, y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Era la quinta noche. Exacto, habían pasado cinco días desde que su esposo no retornaba a casa, al igual que no iba a trabajar y lo último que supo de él es que fue a recibir de su último viaje a su mejor amiga. A su estimada y adorada, _Sakura-chan._ Al no ver noticias tampoco de ella, supo que ambos se habían marchado.

Desde un principio supo el riesgo, lo sabía, medio mundo lo hacía, era obvio el sentir del rubio. Pero… pero lo quería tanto. Hinata se sentía como la luna, y por ende ella necesitaba al sol para poder hacerse visible, necesitaba de ese astro resplandeciente para vivir, pero al parecer su gran estrella siempre tuvo una ubicación privilegiada para alumbrar.

Boto un suspiro, bebió su tercera taza de café sintiéndose ridícula y absurdamente sola. Su casa se encontraba vacía, y hace tres días había decidido dejar de limpiar porque dejo de encontrarle sentido al verse sola, y para colmo no deseaba que si por alguna razón _él _volvía la viera esperándole como siempre. Por ello, ese día a las once de la noche seguía fuera de casa, sin hacer nada más que deprimirse, y sin deseos de salir del lugar, tanto por miedo a las calles vacías, como por temor a deprimirse más en su hogar.

— Soy patética — murmuró para si misma, para después beber el café, y antes de tragar el sorbo de esa amarga bebida lo vio.

Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron e hicieron sonar a unas pequeñas campanillas que alertaron al servicio. Era un chico joven, de su edad, de cabellos ébanos y ojos oscuros, portaba un largo abrigo negro y un pantalón gris, como si este mismo estuviese de luto. Ese tipo de piel blanca, ojos grandes y una belleza singular pero atrayente, le hizo estremecer. Hinata noto claramente como un escalofrío surcaba por su espalda, y sus manitas temblaban. En esa ocasión estaba muy triste, tanto que no notó que él le vio, al igual que este mismo hizo aflorar una sonrisa en ese blancuzco rostro. En los siguientes diez minutos ella dejo el lugar, dejando tras ella el olor a violetas en el local, y una mirada que se desvió a ella.

-o-

Sexto día. Hinata no quería llorar, y por eso evitaba a toda costa dejar que su rostro se manchase con el líquido salado de sus lágrimas. Cerraba los ojos por unos diez segundos – en los que se recordaba su apellido y lo deplorable que sería esa muestra de debilidad – suprimía las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus párpados, después los abría y fingía que no pasaba nada. Ese día ya se había resignado, Naruto no volvería, y se fue con esa chica de cabellos rosáceos y ojos encantadores. Ese mismo día se había encontrado con Kiba que le comentó que el mismo día en que la susodicha llego se encontraba con su esposo – puede que ahora no podría llamarlo así – y que al igual que ella es lo último que supo de ambos.

Vio la taza con la humeante bebida en su enfrente – en esta ocasión había preferido tomar un té – y antes de siquiera alzar la cucharilla y poner el azúcar en la pieza de porcelana que contenía su bebida, escucho unos pasos acercarse, un estremecimiento hizo presa a su cuerpo cuando reconoció a ese perfecto extraño, como la primera vez un tremendo miedo socorrió su cuerpo, las manitas temblaron y la pieza de metal pareció demostrar aún más el estado catatónico en que se encontraba, antes de regularizar su respiración, ese chico le dijo si podía sentarse a su lado. Hinata asintió como acto reflejo, y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo no encontró mejor forma de escapar de sus consecuencias que mirar el mantel floreado de la mesa. Ese mismo día se odio a si misma, y a la mesa, y a sus manos temblorosas.

La Hyuga tenía una manía, un gusto especial acerca de toda bebida que consumía, era golosa, le encantaban los dulces y endulzar su café, té y demás era algo propio de su persona, por ello esa vez recordó que como su rutina puso unos seis cucharillas de azúcar. Por ende, con la vista fija en su propia taza, en la mesa y donde sea excepto en el desconocido que le hacía sentir uno de los peores temores sentidos, no notó que este mismo le sonreía, que dicho individuo abrió la boca y acabó por dirigirle la palabra:

— Mi hermano solía ponerse una cantidad similar a la tuya.

La de ojos perlados subió su mirada aturdida, para ver al extraño que tenía una voz profunda, digna del miedo que engendraba en ella. Exhaló un poco de aire, y se obligo a formular una sonrisa. No tenía porque tener pavor a algo desconocido, ella había vivido en un mundo de falsas apariencias y prejuicios hacia su persona por el simple hecho de ser una chica de buena familia, y se sintió decepcionada de si misma al hacer lo mismo con el chico de mirada penetrante.

— Es... — su voz la traiciono por un momento y sintió que como siempre todas las palabras que pensaba decir se amontonaban en su garganta, se trancaban y saldrían en un desbarajuste poco digno de escuchar, pero tomó un poco de aire, e intento reivindicarse — creo, que… — se mordió el labio — es una costumbre rara, pe-pero sabe bien a-así — logró formular siendo sus trabas lingüísticas menos notables de lo normal.

El chico volvió su mirada a su café tinto, aquel que no contenía ni una pizca de azúcar, para después carraspear y presentarse.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke — Hinata mordió su labio inferior, y sintió simpatía por ese chico de nulas expresiones.

— Soy Uzumaki Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha a partir de ese día dejó de ser un desconocido que tenía el aura de peligro tatuado en la frente. Ahora solo era el recién conocido, que ella temía pero ya no tanto.

-o-

— _¿Cuándo piensan venir a visitarnos? _

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de soltar el teléfono jugar con sus dedos y pensar una respuesta factible. Era un buen tiempo sin visitar a sus padres, y desde que prácticamente le quitaron toda herencia que tenía no poseía muchas ganas de verlos, menos aún para llegar sola a casa, decirles que tras dos años de matrimonio seguía sin poder embarazarse, y que Naruto la había dejado.

— _¿Sigues ahí?_

Tras esa llamada de atención tuvo que volver a la realidad, se paró por un momento porque sintió que el caminar le quitaba el aliento, y el trabucar le sería una tarea desgraciadamente más fácil.

— Yo… Yo creo que po-podré ir a verlos — su voz se hizo mas aguda, y casi desaparece, al verse en la encrucijada de no saber qué decir — de… dentro de poco.

Por el gruñido del otro lado de la línea supo que su respuesta no fue suficiente, pero su padre dejó el tema por la paz, o puede que porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer. En fin todo acabó con una despedida con voz estoica.

Botó un suspiro, y por fin le vio acercarse a ella. Sasuke tenía como costumbre acompañarla a su casa, tras que ella le confesase que temía volver sola a esta misma. En realidad él, ya no daba tanto miedo, pero sabía muy bien que él no era bueno. No, tras captar que algunas veces se comportaba como su padre, no, al darse cuenta que estaba resentido con la vida, no, porque ella sabía muy bien que dentro del grueso abrigo siempre traía un arma de fuego. Y se sintió demasiado estúpida que tras saber dichas verdades, sus piernas y manos no temblaban, y eso le pareció una actitud demasiado suicida.

— E-era mi padre — explicó a pesar de que no le pidieron que lo haga, pero estaba cansada de este mutismo, al igual que últimamente se encontraba fascinada con el hecho de por fin ser la persona que tenía más palabras para exteriorizar.

Uchiha le vio de soslayo, asintió y dio unos dos pasos más, después paró en seco y volteó a mirarla. Había algo muy malo y fascinante en esos ojos, pensó Hinata.

— Yo creo que mi padre sería muy similar al tuyo.

Y la apelación de un hecho que no fue la dejo un tanto aturdida. Hinata tras pasar una semana en compañía del chico se dio cuenta que tenía buenos modales, y una forma de ser digna de las familias ricas, repletas de dinero, orgullosas y vanidosas. Él representaba lo que ella jamás pudo ser. Pero tras esa última frase pensó que tal vez haya un mutuo entendimiento acerca de la decadencia en su vida familiar.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó con él?

— Murió – respondió el chico, y ella supo que había cometido un error por preguntar — mejor dicho, lo asesinaron, a él y toda mi familia.

Ella notó lo peligroso que era. En un momento sus ojos perdieron todo brillo, sus facciones se arrugaron y la mano derecha se adentró en el abrigo y apretó a la inseparable arma. Hinata por fin entendió, o creyó tener respuestas alarmantes.

— No estarás pensando en...

— No sé quien hizo todo aquello, así que no pienso vengarme.

La cayó, y la de ojos perlados sintió como si le hubieran robado las palabras de la boca. Intento decir algo, pero los labios temblaron, y al final se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la puerta de su casa.

— Hinata, esta casada, ¿verdad? — un viento helado soplo fuerte en ese momento, los cabellos negro-azulados de ella se despeinaron con el viento, y un nuevo presentimiento de peligro la tomó como presa, aún más cuando el chico sonrió.

Tragó saliva, y esta pareció dañarle la garganta. Aún seguía sin palabras. ¿A qué venía este sentimiento?

— Hyuga, si de lo que te preocupas, es del arma, tengo que rectificar que no la agarro por asuntos personales – una sonrisa chueca se vislumbro en los labios del susodicho – esto es solo trabajo.

Algo le dijo ese día que tenía que alejarse de él, que esto no representaba solo una mala amistad, y que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo por propia voluntad. Pero lo peor de todo es que ese día vio la luna, y logró entender que la noche y ese astro eran un muy buen dúo.

-o-

Ese día nevaba, la ciudad estaba cubierta de blanco, y hacía un frió que te hacía rehusarte a salir de casa. Pero esa vez, ella agradeció que el día no fuese óptimo para salir, al igual que fue feliz de no sentirse sola. Sasuke la acompaño ese día.

Hinata percibió por primera vez tras tres semanas sin su esposo, que esa casa ya no era suya, que todo le pertenecía a otra Hinata que se iba muriendo poco a poco dentro de su propio cuerpo. Y era por ello que sus ojos estaban hinchados ya que sentía que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante y no lograba evitar llorar por ella. En realidad el darse cuenta de este cambio empezó desde el primer día de ausencia de Naruto, pero el captar en su totalidad todo, fue cuando al saber que Uchiha entraría en su casa, intento de todo para eludir su vida marital. Lo peor de todo, es que estaba cómoda ocultando la realidad.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, Hinata na supo explicar de dónde había sacado el valor suficiente para meterlo en su habitación, pero ahí estaba él, sentado viendo el alrededor, al final fijando su mirada en ella. Sabía que era peligroso, lo supo más cuando él le agarró de la muñeca, y la atraía a él. Captó que no saldría de la boca del lobo, cuando él la ahogo con un beso, en el momento en que el temblor se acabó y lo abrazó a la vez que correspondía la caricia de sus labios.

Las manos del azabache eran frías, paradójicamente cuando tocaba su cuerpo sentía como un fuego se cernía en ella, y la quemaba viva. El pudor se fue al carajo, cuando las ropas cayeron al suelo, sus dientes torturaron esa piel de porcelana, y Hinata, siendo masoquista por primera vez en su vida, gemió su nombre, pidió por más, que le devore entera, pero que jamás la deje. Sus piernas lo abrigaron, y él se metió en ella de una estocada, no había amabilidad, ni un "_Hina-chan, ¿estas bien?," _ no hubieron colores llamativos, ni las gloriosas mariposas cosquilleando su abdomen, solo era fuego que quemaba, y el aire se hacía cada vez más insuficiente para ambos pulmones. Esa noche, ya no gritó por Naruto, y solo vio la noche que le abrigaba, la blancuzca sonrisa que le gritaba que escapara, el olor a hierro de la sangre, y su corazón latía fuerte. Se creyó idiota cuando correspondió a su sonrisa, aún más cuando lo acarició su mejilla izquierda.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció supo quién en realidad era Sasuke. Y como ya lo supuso no era bueno, ni por asomo podía dar dicha imagen, aún menos por como se ganaba el pan de cada día. Tras un intercambio de palabras, mientras Hinata posaba sus ojos perlados en el techo repleto de telarañas confesó un resentimiento creciente a su padre, él como respuesta admitió no soportar a nadie. Las estrellas titilaron con más fuerza, esa noche de luna nueva. Sacó una valentía que no creía tener, y preguntó.

— Naruto ya no volverá, ¿verdad?

Las imágenes de las noticias, y el llanto de su hermana dándole consuelo volvieron a la mente de la Hyuuga.

Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hinata.

— No – respondió escuetamente, y lanzó una risilla al aire, que la hizo estremecer.

Esa noche era fría, y supo que seguía en peligro, pero también acabo lanzado una risilla al aire, a la vez que se acurrucaba en el pecho del moreno. La luna necesitaba más a la oscuridad de la noche que al candor solar. Naruto ya no importaba.

* * *

_Perdón si esta fue la historia más estúpida, sin sentido y con un SasuHina tan poco romántico que de asquillo. Y Narutin me da penita, jajaja, y como siempre no sé que tal quedo, en fin, gracias por leer.  
_


End file.
